Nouvelle famille
by Kaboom-Awesome-Smile
Summary: Derek a remarque le changement de Stiles, il ne parle plus, ne mange plus, ne fait plus rien. Derek decide de lui parler, parce qu'apres tout ils ont tous les deux perdus des etres chere. (dsl pour les accents g un clavier QWERTY)


**Coucou! Me revoila avec un deuxieme os! sur le couple Sterek(romance/Bromance) cette fois.**

**Teen Wolf ne m'appartiens pas (bien que les fautes d'orthographe si, parce que ma correctrice est occupee).**

**Voila :) Bonne lecture!**

Stiles Stilinski, c'est deux simple mots refilaient des frissons tous le long de la colonne vertébrale de il voyait cet adolescent, qui avait un don pour ce foutre dans le pétrin, qui avait cette manie de se mêler de tout, de les aider, d'être toujours présent, de les aider quoi qu'ils arrivent, Derek ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir du respect et de l'admiration (mais ca il ne l'avouera jamais) pour ce garçonc

Mais Derek n'avait jamais été doué avec les mots, les remerciements ou la gentillesse depuis la mort de sa famille, mais l'ado ne lui en avait jamais tenue compte, il avait toujours tous prit a la légère avec son sarcasme légendaire, ses babillage incessant et ses remarques qui faisait toujours rageait l'Alpha plus qu'autre choses, mais c'était ce que représentait Stieles un adolescent de maintenant dix-sept ans.

Derek, assit sur son lit, sourit en pensant à cette description qu'il avait de l'humain qui c'était fait une place dans sa vie, s'imposant de plus en plus de jour en jour, son sourire signifiait que tout aller bien, que tout aller bien pour Stieles et pour la meute.

Mais le sourire de Derek se fana, Stieles, depuis maintenant une semaine, ne souriait plus, ne parlait plus, ne faisait plus de sarcasme ou de remarque et avait peine a manger.

Cela avait inquiéter Derek, qui avait adoptée un air détachée en demandant cela a Scott avait été cloue sur place par la réponse du jeune homme :

—Stiles n'as rien. Dit Scott.

—Tu te fous de moi ? Comment ca « rien » ? Il ne sourit plus, ne parle plus, ne mange même plus !

—Il a ses raisons et de toute façon cela ne te regarde pas !

L'Alpha été ensuite parti grogné dans son coin.

Depuis ce jour là, Derek n'avait plus revu Scott et Stiles…

Mais Derek n'était idiot, non loin de cela et il avait mené des recherches, il n'était pas aussi doué que Stieles mais il avait fait des recherche qui avait porté leurs fruits !

Se levant de son lit, il mit son éternelle veste en cuire et s'en alla vers le cimetière.

Arriver las bas Derek se dirigea vers une tombe en particulier, ou un corps, tremblant, recroquevillé sur lui-même se trouvait :

—Tu n'as pas froid ? dit L'alpha.

Le corps sursauta :

—Tu veux me tuer ? Quoi que ce serait une belle mort… Dit le corps, qui s'était levée.

—Stiles ! grogna Derek.

—Quoi ?! dit l'ado énervé.

—Je… je m'inquiéter pour toi. Dit rapidement l'Alpha.

—Toi ? Tu t'inquiéter pour moi ? WOW. Dit l'adolescent.

—Tu fais partit de ma meute. Dit Derek calme. Tu es l'un des maillons qui forment le quotidien de chacun, ne plus te voire souriant, sarcastique et toutes ces choses qui font toi, a chamboulé la vie de chacun d'entre nous.

—Vos vies ou ta vie, Derek ? Dit l'adolescent assez bouleversé par le faite que Derek le considère comme un membre a part entière de la meute.

Ignorant la question, Derek Dit :

—C'est elle ta mère ? Elle est jolie .Elle te ressemble.

Stiles soupira, comprenant que Derek ne répondrais pas a sa question.

—Ouais, c'est elle…

Un silence de mort (sans mauvais jeu de mots) régner dans le cimetière.

—Dit Derek ? dit l'adolescent.

—Hum ?

—Comment tu fais ? Tu as l'air si froid et tout… Moi je suis là à pleurer les dix ans de mort de ma mère, alors que toi, tu ne laisses rien paraitre, toutes ta famille est morte dans un incendie fait par une psychopathe et ta sœur morte par un psychopathe, alors comment tu fais ?

Derek sourit et dit :

—Parce que malgré tout cela, moi je suis encore là et je sais qu'ils ne voudraient pas que j'arrête de me battre pour eux et pour ma nouvelle famille.

—Ta nouvelle famille ? dit L'ado.

—Ouais, vous, vous êtes ma nouvelle famille, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Scott et toi, Stiles.

—Le faible pour la fin ? dit Stiles.

—Oh steuplait ! Dit Derek. Tu es sans doute l'humain le plus courageux que je connaisse, combien de fois je t'ai menacé mais que tu m'as aidé : Quand la police me rechercher, quand Kate me pourchassait, dans la piscine et moi jamais un merci, mais pourtant tu es toujours là, combien de fois Scott a failli te tuer, mais tu es toujours là pour lui ! Et enfin Lydia : 10 ans et plus que tu craques pour elle, combien de fois elle t'a rembarré ? Mais tu es toujours amoureux d'elle et cela quoi qu'il arrive.

Stiles sourit et dit :

—C'est vrai ça je suis un vrai héro !

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et sourit gratifiant Stiles d'un poing sur l'épaule cent pour cent Made in Derek Hale.

—Aller vient, dit Derek, rentrons avant que tu attrape un rhum.

—D'accord papa !

Derek grogna mais rit et passa son bras autour des épaules de Stiles et dit :

—Tu sais quoi Stiles ?

—Non quoi ?

—Je crois que je peux me faire à ton sarcasme.

Stiles rit et dit :

—Heureusement parce que tu es devenu ma cible numéro un mon minet !

Derek grogna et tapa l'arrière de la tête de l'ado en souriant.

A partir de ce jour une drôle de complexité régner entre ces deux là. L'un cherchant l'autre et l'autre grognant cela dura trois ans jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rendent compte… que eh ben finalement ils s'aimaient un peu trop.


End file.
